This application relates to flotation devices generally, and particularly to inflatable flotation devices configured for use by an infant to support the infant at least partially above the water and to at least partially retain the infant therein.
Known recreational flotation devices on which a user can lay, sit and/or recline while floating on water are often designed for use by young adult and/or adult users. Some known recreational flotation devices geared towards children, or even infants, are designed such that the user sits substantially upright with a portion of the lower body submerged when the flotation device is on water and the user is disposed on the apparatus. Such known devices are not appropriate for younger infants that have not yet developed sufficient muscular control to retain themselves in an upright position. Such known devices also submerge more of the user's body—and particularly the user's lower body—into the water during use than what may be desirable for a younger infant.
Thus, a need exists for a flotation device for use by a child or infant that permits the infant to rest thereon with one or more portions of the lower body optionally supported above the water. A need also exists for a flotation device for use by an infant or other user that is unable to (or has limited ability to) sit upright on his or her own.